Sk8er Grl
by Mara Earth
Summary: When a new, rebellious girl moves to Kadic, everything can change. But the question is, will it? Rated to be safe.


Welcome to my fic, Sk8er Grl! This story starts in the FIRST season, before anything really definite happens. Why? Because I have to watch Code Lyoko from the beginning, punks ;D. I hope you like!

Reviews are loved, and chapters are written when reviews are made! Or when I realize that people are just gettin' lazy, and just not reviewing :P.

Now onto the first chapter of Sk8er Grl!

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is entirely fanmade and is no way or form associated with the producers in anyway. If I owned Code Lyoko, Yumi would have kissed Ulrich sooner.

* * *

Sk8er Grl: New Grl

_Amy Jordian. 15 years old, currently in the 8th grade. _

A female teacher with gray, bushy hair and a white lab coat sat at her desk, drinking a cup of coffee. Her class was currently taking a test, and was quiet for once. It was a change, but a nice one.

_Has short red hair with black streaks. Caucasian, of French decent. Weight is 54.4 kilos, Height is 1.6 meters tall.(1) Parents deceased. _The teacher looked up, noticing one of her students looking at his lab partner's paper.

"Odd! I better not see you cheat again, or it's a zero on your test!" A few students snickered, as the boy in question blushed. The teacher looked back at the paper that was on her desk. _Currently enrolling in Kadic Jr. High. Expelled from Gresier Jr, reason for expulsion: destuction of school property and multiple fights on school grounds._

The teacher frowned. A fighter and a graffti artist. Wonderful. Not to mention the age and class difference meant that the girl was held back once or twice. The bell rang, signaling the end of the class hour. The students handed in their tests, and walked out the door, talking and complaining about the test.

The woman put the paper about Amy Jordian into a file, and started to grade the tests.

* * *

The next day, a rebellious teenage girl skateboarded onto the Kadic Jr. High Grounds, carrying two gym bags, and a backpack slung over her shoulders. She stopped by a bench and sat down, taking out a map from one of her three bags. Looking at for a second, she looked around. The courtyard was completely deserted.

"What do I expect, it's Sunday morning. Of course there wouldn't be anyone here." She shoved the map back into her bag and with some difficulty (she was carrying her skateboard now), walked into a brightly lit office. A secretary looked up from her papers and smiled.

"Hello, hun, what can I do for you? You knew here?" The girl nodded.

"My name is Amy Jordian. I just need my schedule and my dorm room number," she replied, looking around. The woman typed some words onto her computer and printed up two sheets of paper. "Here you go hun. Your dorm number is 216. Do you have a map?" Amy nodded. "Ok. Good luck."

Amy slowly skated out of the building, and skated over to the dorm. Awkwardly, she picked up her board and walked inside. She found her room, unlock the door and stepped inside. She grinned, and one might say she did so evilly. Amy dropped her bags and opened on. She took out three posters and a roll of neon green duct tape.

An hour later, her room was plastered with pictures, posters, and bright green tape. She sighed, content, and decided to go and eat something for breakfast. She grabbed her wallet and ran all the way to the cafeteria.

There were a few sleepy eyed students in the cafeteria, not knowing what to do, she decided to wait until someone else showed up, so that she could copy them.

After a few minutes, a strange, scrawny boy with purple clothes, spiked blond hair with a purple dot in the middle of it, walked in. He made a bee-line for the non-existent line, and Amy followed him. He grabbed a plate of food, and paid for it with his money. Internally kicking herself (why didn't you did of that you idiot), she did the same. Only when she tried to pay for her breakfast, the lunch lady held her up.

"Are you a student here? I haven't seen your face here before." Amy stared at her.

"Um.. yeah. I am."

"Can you prove it to me, hun?" Amy glared at her, and the lady glared right back, grumbling, she flipped open her wallet to show her student I.D. "That good enough?" she growled.

The lady glared at her again, but accepted her money. Amy stomped off to eat her breakfast in silence. Alone.

At least, that's what she thought.

"Tell me, you're not really wearing that, are you? It's so tacky, and I can't imagine anyone wearing that shirt!" Amy looked up to see a pretty pale girl, with long black hair, smirking at her.

_"Well, yeah, she's pretty, but she seems to be Queen of Rude around here."_ Amy internally grinned. _"Time to fix that."_

She innocently looked down at her shirt. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Everything, from your tacky shirt, to your tacky boots." The bitch seemed to enjoy herself. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Know any words besides tacky?" she asked. Bitch glared at her. "What is it, Glare-At-New-Girl day? Geez, chillax."

"Come on, Sissi, you're being rude." A kind hand was placed on Amy's shoulder. She looked and saw an Asian girl standing beside her. "Buzz off for a while, so that she can settle in." Amy turned around the other way and saw a brown haired boy who apparently likes green as much as the short boy in purple. Who just happened to be standing beside him.

The girl so named "Sissi" hmphed and stalked off. "Was that really necessary?" Amy asked, as she pointed in the direction the girl had stalked off to. The two boys and the girl grinned.

"Sadly, yes. Sissi never knows when to quit, so it's up to us to spell it out for her," the Asian said. The blond shook his head mock-sorrowfully. He was grinning.

"Hey, you're new here, right? So, you gotta sit with us!" the other boy and the girl smiled and nodded. Amy grinned right back.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

And that's chapter one!

(1) This is 120 pounds and 5 feet 5 inches to American readers. I thought it might be helpful. :D

So, you know the review button equals love, so click on it! Next chapter gets written when I get at least ONE REVIEW! THAT'S NOT HARD!

* * *


End file.
